narutochroniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Orochimaru
Also see the original: Orochimaru Orochimaru is one of the primary antagonists in the series. He is the leader of the Village Hidden in the Sound, and as a result is the leader of Team Katsuna. He is a former shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, but left for unknown reasons. Background At some point before the start of the series, Orochimaru lived in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. However, he left for unknown reasons and founded the Village Hidden in the Sound. He gathered together the members of Team Katsuna and formed them into one unit, and he also convinced Sasuke Uchiha to defect from the Hidden Leaf to join his path. At some point before or after this, he initiated Kabuto Yakushi as his personal assistant. Before the start of the series, Orochimaru, as leader of the Village Hidden in the Sound, allied his village with the Village Hidden in the Sand in order to invade and attack the Village Hidden in the Leaves. This operation resulted in a full-scale war against the Hidden Leaf Village which ended in the death of the Third Hokage. He also has attempted to kill Naruto Uzumaki twice due to the Nine-Tailed Fox inside of him. Appearance Orochimaru has paper-white skin and long, black hair that goes down to his waist, framing the side of his face as well. He has yellow eyes with slits for pupils, giving him resemblance to a snake, with purple liner enhancing this comparison. Orochimaru wears a dark-gray shirt that hugs his neck with matching pants, and a pale-yellow garb over this with a purple rope tied at the waist. Personality Orochimaru is described as a heinous psychopath by multiple people in the series. He comes off as falsely kind to those he speaks with, particularly to those who oppose him. He appears to be quite confident in his own abilities, as he is unfazed by the members of Team Kakashi standing against him. He displays acts of kindness to his more loyal followers, replenishing the chakra of Team Katsuna so that they may continue to fight. However, he also appears to have a sly, sadistic side as well. The pills that he gave Team Katsuna to restore their chakra also had their side effects, damaging Team Katsuna from the inside to the point where Tsuchigo Narami coughed up blood for an extended period of time after taking the pill. Orochimaru also seems to have a great deal of wealth, and is not too proud to pay people to do his dirty work for him. He paid Tsuchigo thousands (rather in dollars or yen is uncertain) to be a member of Team Katsuna and battle the members of Team Kakashi. Orochimaru shows great amusement in most situations, especially ones that involve opposition. As Naruto Uzumaki slowly transformed into his Four-Tails state as a result of his anger in meeting Orochimaru, the man displayed only amusement while others showed shock and fear at Naruto's transformation. Orochimaru retained this personal as he battled Naruto, and while Naruto displayed awe-inspiring acts of destruction in his efforts to slaughter Orochimaru, Orochimaru showed no signs of fear as he skillfully evaded death. Orochimaru takes amusement out of striking fear into his enemies, and will play with their emotions to see how they react. When he confronted Matt Withau in Season Four, Orochimaru could only grin in satisfaction at Matt's apparent fear at the sight of him. Abilities Even before he was shown fighting in the series, Orochimaru has demonstrated amazing feats of prowess through the use of the Summoning Jutsu. Orochimaru is able to bring forth serpents of massive proportions that can destroy entire complexes simply by being summoned. He uses this technique frequently to make a grand entrance onto the battlefield. Since he has been seen in battle, Orochimaru shows a serpent theme in his fighting style, demonstrating multiple techniques that use snakes in his battles. When he battled Naruto Uzumaki in his Four-Tailed form, Orochimaru demonstrated superior fighting ability in his being able to keep up with Naruto's powerful attacks that would normally leave a shinobi obliterated in moments. Ninjutsu Orochimaru possesses multiple techniques that revolve around snakes. One of his most fundamental skills is an ability to conjure snakes from his body to attack his opponents, in the form of the Striking Shadow Snake technique. However, he can use this ability in an enhanced form in which he exudes countless numbers of snakes from his mouth to attack his opponents. Known as the Snake Conjuring Jutsu, this ability allows him to create an army in seconds to eradicate any enemy. He also modifies these snakes to exert sword blades from their mouths so that they may maim their opponent as well as overwhelm them with insurmountable numbers. One of Orochimaru's most unique abilities is his Skin Shedding Jutsu, which allows him to escape fatal injury by literally shed his skin in a manner identical to a snake. With this ability, should Orochimaru be hit by a fatal attack, he need only shed his skin and he will be restored to his former health. He can also use the Snake Body Jutsu in order to move with great speed and agility, evading incoming attacks with ease while he strikes back. Orochimaru also possesses Wind Style chakra nature, having demonstrated two jutsu that use this Nature Type. The first is the Wind Style: Tornado Bombs, which allows him to fire compressed balls of wind at his opponent. The second is a much more powerful technique known as Wind Style: Great Breakthrough. With this technique, Orochimaru was able to generate a powerful gust of wind that sent Naruto Uzumaki in his Four-Tailed State flying. Swordsmanship Orochimaru wields a sword to aid him in combat. This blade is a powerful weapon, as it possesses powerful offensive and defensive capabilities. Orochimaru uses this in his battle with Naruto, where the blade showed tremendous durability in being able to withstand attacks by Naruto in his Four-Tails form. Summoning Jutsu Orochimaru has great skill with the Summoning Jutsu. The first ability that he was shown to use was his prowess in bringing forth massive serpents that dwarfed buildings. He will ride on top of these snakes and use them to make flashy entrances to his enemies. However, snakes are not his only summon; Orochimaru possesses a variant of the jutsu, the Summoning Jutsu: Triple Rashomon. With this, Orochimaru can bring forth a trio of massive armored gates with which he can block overwhelmingly powerful attacks without sustaining injury. Orochimaru used this technique in order to defend against Naruto's Nine-Tails Bomb. The Triple Rashomon was successful in diverting the power of the Bomb, and Orochimaru survived the incredible explosion that followed without any kind of wounds. Perhaps the most powerful and unique ability in Orochimaru's expansive arsenal is the Summoning Jutsu: Impure World Resurrection. With this technique, he can bring multiple deceased people back to life at once. Curse Marks Orochimaru has the ability to bestow a variety of Curse Marks upon selected targets. This is done by biting the target in the neck, thereby branding them with the Mark. This method causes intense pain upon the target, to the point where they are unable to move. Orochimaru can then enhance these Curse Marks, which intensifies the pain experienced by the target. These Curse Marks drastically enhance the target's fighting capabilities in all criteria. Certain people have different reactions to the Mark; Sasuke utilizes the Curse Mark and the power it gives without hesitation, while Matt was shocked and afraid of the concept of baring such a mark. Story Season Three Orochimaru first appears following the retreat of his men in Team Katsuna. As the members of Team Kakashi reunite near Team Katsuna's hideout, the hideout is then destroyed. Sakura Haruno flies out of the rubble and lands near Team Kakashi, stating she thought she could save Sasuke before falling unconscious. Out of the rubble rises an enormous snake, and riding on its head are Orochimaru and Kabuto Yakushi. Orochimaru expresses amusement as Team Kakashi sands against him, and Naruto angrily roars at him to give back Sasuke Uchiha. Orochimaru states that while he would love to battle the Nine-Tailed Fox inside of Naruto, he couldn't deny Team Katsuna the opportunity to battle them. At that moment the members of Team Katsuna return to the battlefield, and the battles between them and Team Kakashi continues, while Orochimaru watches. Later on in the series, Team Katsuna retreats again, returning to Orochimaru, who gives them pills to replenish their chakra. Kakashi follows Team Katsuna and finds them with Orochimaru, and while he attempts to hide, Orochimaru and his men find him. As Kakashi walks out to face them, Orochimaru tells Kakashi that it has been too long since they last saw each other. Matt and Naruto find Kakashi and assist him, and the trio faces Orochimaru and his men. As Team Kakashi notes that Team Katsuna seems to be more confident than before, Mikuro reveals that Orochimaru has restored their chakra. Orochimaru states that it is nothing, and that he would do anything for his more loyal subordinates. With their powers restored, Team Katsuna attacks Team Kakashi while Orochimaru and Kabuto remain back and watch. After all five members of Team Katsuna are defeated, Team Kakashi gathers at their hideout, and Orochimaru appears before them once again atop his giant snake. With Kabuto alongside him, Orochimaru faces Team Kakashi with utter amusement. As Naruto stands against Orochimaru, he steadily grows more and more angry, eventually becoming influenced by the Nine-Tailed Fox inside of him. Orochimaru watches without fear as Naruto slowly transforms, turning into a beast as he grows four tails into his chakra shroud. Kabuto offers to fight Naruto, but Orochimaru stops him, stating that if Kabuto fights he will be killed. Kakashi orders the other members of Team Kakashi to retreat, and Orochimaru comes to face Naruto. He uses the Snake Conjuring Jutsu, but Naruto obliterates all of the snakes with a single swipe of his hand. Orochimaru and Naruto then battle, showing monstrous displays of power as they battle. Team Kakashi watches on the sidelines as they fight, and Orochimaru retains his amused grin all through their battle. Eventually, Orochimaru watches as Naruto charges up his Nine-Tails Bomb. Naruto fires the Bomb, and Orochimaru uses the Summoning Jutsu: Triple Rashomon to divert the power of the attack, as well as defend against the incredible explosion that followed. Orochimaru survives the Bomb without injury, and he continues to battle Naruto. The two power-houses continue to battle, and Orochimaru manages to counter or evade each of Naruto's immensely powerful attacks. When Matt is spotted by Naruto and attacked by him, Orochimaru assaults Naruto before he can take the battle any further, driving him away from the young shinobi. Naruto then attacks Orochimaru again, and he throws him away with tremendous force, sending him out of eyesight before blasting him with a full-power Nine-Tails Bomb. As the blast hits its target, Naruto goes after Orochimaru to finish the job. Orochimaru survives the Nine-Tails Bomb, and he and Naruto face off once more. The two battle, and Orochimaru continues to counter all of Naruto's Nine-Tails powers using his Skin Shedding Jutsu. However, he eventually runs out of chakra to support the technique, and is subsequently hit by multiple chakra bombs from Naruto. Orochimaru is injured by the attack, but he is unfazed and continues to fight Naruto. Now using his full power, Orochimaru quickly restrains Naruto, although the latter escapes. Naruto attacks Orochimaru with vicious power, but Orochimaru escapes under the earth to avoid further injury. After he emerges from the ground, he tells Naruto that he is still not as strong as Sasuke before withdrawing. After Sasuke finishes his battle with Matt, Orochimaru and Kabuto arrive shortly after the other members of Team Kakashi. Sasuke rejoins his master, and the three of them retreat, leaving Team Kakashi behind. Season Four Orochimaru is seen several chapters into Season Four, confronting Matt as the latter has just destroyed several Decepticlones. When Matt asks what Orochimaru is doing there, Orochimaru states that he wants to test Matt's ability due to Sasuke constantly speaking of him. Matt obliges, and Orochimaru uses his Giant Snake to attack him. Matt quickly defeats the snake before battling Orochimaru directly. Orochimaru is able to skate around Matt's powerful attacks with ease, although he does fall prey to the young shinobi's Earth Style: Rampant Shockwave, after which he must use the Skin Shedding Jutsu to remain alive. Matt wants to continue the battle, but Orochimaru declines. He then places a Curse Mark on Matt, which he then enhances using the Curse Mark Jutsu: Rock Seal Release. Matt passes out from the pain, and Orochimaruu flees. Later on, he uses the Summoning Jutsu: Impure World Resurrection to revive Dosu Kinuta, Zaku Abumi, and Kin Tsuchi. The fallen members of Team Dosu ask why they have been brought back to life, and Orochimaru assigns them the task of testing Matt's ability after being given a Curse Mark. Category:Character